A night at the Expo
by Wakko's minion
Summary: The leverage team find themselves in the middle of an AVN expo, but there plan gets a little detour by the arrival of a certain Hitter.M rated M/M slash, don't like don't read


This story is my special gift to a wonderful person and an even more amazing writter Miss Sunnyqueen, If you haven't read anything from her than there's something seriously wrong with you cuz she's amazing.

As always I don't own the rights to these characters (Even if i SO want too) and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

At Leverage HQ

"This man is Mathew Dominick, he is the owner of a well know Adult entertainment company called "All domination" made famous by his father before him" Nate explains there latest job given to them by a client. "Since his father's passing Dominick has completely turned the company into an all-out scam, picking up aspiring models and actors in couples to later exploit them against their will in his latest cinematic film, the disposing them in the middle of the Mojave desert with a disposable amount Ketamine for the cops to find".

Most of the leverage team silently laugh as Nate continues on describing the target, Parker raises her hand "Yes parker what is it?" The older asks.

"Yeah, what makes these movies "Adult" exactly? She asks but nobody dares to answer her with a straight face.

"Moving on, the accusations say that Dominick uses the adult expos as his way to hand picking his victims personally, thus leaving his company exposed". "Now by taking advantage of tomorrows Expo at the Hard rock hotel in Nevada our job is to find and retrieve every single copy of these films and destroy them, Next we need to find a way to get him to admit publicly to these crimes, Parker you and Eliot will smash and grab your way in to "All Dominations HQ" collect the films and leave while Hardison here works his magic with security, think you can manage that?

"Hey I can try; but this company not only has the finest chicks on the planet, it also has a state of the art security system that's going to take me weeks to crack" He says while hacking the company's mainframe.

"Great, you have until tomorrow to do it, Sophie I'm going to need you to" "NO!" She exclaimed…. Why? What's the problem? Nate asks while staring intently at her.

*sigh* "I'm well known to the Dominick family unfortunately, some time ago I served as a muses for one of the companies most notorious adult pictures" She says as her team looks at her with wide eyes and shocked expression.

"What? It's true!".

*Nate clears his throat* "Well then Eliot you're gonna have to be our grafter instead" Nate explains barely explains as he is still star struck by Sophie's confession.

"You gotta be kidding, right? Besides how do we know that the guy would even talk to me? Eliot firmly asks. Not that he cares because he knows he enjoys both men and women but it's the little experience he has with men that makes him worry.

"According to his personal file he's currently searching for guys and girls to star in his next movie, so you have no excuse but to go and looks pretty" Hardison says with a grin as he knows that Eliot is not going to live this down.

"Why don't you try to say that again in my face? Eliot charges towards Hardison but gets stopped by Nate" "That's enough out of both of you, *Nate point's to the laptop* Hardison you have work to do, Eliot you're gonna need a partner that's attractive so he can go after the two of you, got it?" He asks receiving confirmation by Eliot.

"Fine, I know just the skirt" He picks up his jacket and leaves.

"Alright, let's go steal ourselves an Expo".

* * *

Hard rock hotel and casino, Las Vegas Nevada

"Explain to me again why anybody else couldn't play the bait?" Eliot snarled as he continued to get dressed for the AVN Adult entertainment expo.

"Because Sophie is very recognizable by our mark, we have Parker infiltrating Dominick's vault and Hardison is keeping the security guards surveillance off her trail" Nate explained through the ear bud. "So that leaves you to sell the fiddle con".

Eliot checks himself in the mirror; dressed in a tailored Black Dior Homme suit with a button down white shirt and silk black tie, his hair neatly slick back into a pony tail, he knows that he looks good and can easily pull of the job; all he needed now was his date. "Damn it she's late".

Exiting his hotel room he enters the nearest elevator pressing downward towards his destination, pulling up his phone he furiously re-dials has last call… No answer. "Sophie I'm gonna have to go solo on this one so I need you to walk me through it, Hardison tell me what I need to know to lure this guy in".

"Man this guy is into some deep kinky stuff, I mean I may need to clear my whole history and uninstall my browser after this is done cuz this shit is nasty".

"HARDISON!" Eliot shouts.

"Alright chill, looks like with guys he's into the whole country bumpkins with long hair, so all you need to do is act like you normally do and you'll be fine" Hardison cheerfully explains.

The elevator door opens with a ding at the lobby as Eliot makes his way to the even held in the show room. "Yeah very funny Hardison, let's see where that funny man goes after I'm done kicking your ass when this is over" he angrily says while walking blindly through a crowd of people.

"Eliot focus, your name is Ryan West and you're a model/actor from Oklahoma looking to find his big break in sin city" Sophie explains carefully through her ear bud.

"Ryan, actor, Oklahoma, got it" He stops at the entrance of the expo in awe as the room is filled head to toe with some of the world's most attractive people mingling amongst themselves "Oh! I'm definitely gonna have fun here".

Minutes later

"Eliot I've sent someone to be your partner him by the front door of the expo" "Parker how are we doing with that vault? Nate asks through the ear bud as his plan is underway.

"It's a classic 17 century Woodcliff vault with beautiful double star locking combination" She hugs the enormous container and smells it "Oh yay! It smells like money".

"Parker, how long before you get it open?" Nate asks.

"What this? I already did, I was just hugging it good bye" Parker says as she zips up her bag full of Dominick's films and money.

"Ok, now head back safely" "Eliot did you find him?" Nate asks as all is going according to plan.

"I'm still looking" Eliot decides to get some distance from the crowd so he can locates his partner easily in a time like this in he wished his date would have showed up so he wouldn't have to get so uncomfortable accepting a guy Nate picked.

"Eliot Spencer" a familiar voice suddenly speaks up from behind him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? "Eliot looks at the handsome man that he swears he has seen before but can't really figure out from where.

"You don't remember me? I guess I'd hit you harder than I thought" the mysterious man says with a cocky tone.

After putting this man's face with his cocky voice Eliot immediately remembered how this guy was "Quinn?!" the smirk from the other man confirmed he was right "I almost didn't recognize you without my fist in your face" Eliot looks at him noticing something new "Nice hair".

"Funny, nice to see that your sense of humor didn't go away after I broke your rib the last time we met".

Eliot laughs and starts to get annoyed "What are you doing here Quinn?

"Me! I'm your date for the evening" Quinn says while hooking is arm with Eliot's.

"My what!" Eliot angrily said to both Quinn and his team. "Hang on I gotta make a call" Quinn excuses himself walking off to the elevators with Eliot curiously following behind, stepping in to one the machine the doors close behind him causing Eliot to take the second elevator.

"Eliot just go with it, Quinn showed up and offered to help with the job since your date couldn't make it ,but stay vigilant Dominick's tracker must have fallen off so we have no idea where he is" Nate says but he gets no answer "Eliot?...ELIOT!, Hardison get me a visual on the show room".

"I'm already on it… wait what's this?" Hardison asks as a suspicious video stream appears on his screen. "Play the video".

The stream video show Mathew Dominick openly drugging drinks backstage of his film set, with descriptive sound of him confessing that he will make millions by never having to waste money contracting actors to Starr in his movies. At the end of the video a voice comes up.

"Hello leverage team it's Quinn, What I have shown you is all the proof that you need to take Dominick down and out of his business for good but I want something from you in return, I want Eliot Spencer to do what I say for the remaining of this evening, you'll get a call any minute now so I'll need you answer".

"What are you going to do? We need this evidence to get this guy but putting Eliot at risk is not such a good idea" Sophie says worried about Eliot.

Nate's phone rings displaying Quinn's number, he cautiously answers:

**Nate**: Yeah?.

**Quinn**: I need your answer now.

**Nate**: How can I trust that you'll keep your end of the deal?

**Quinn**: You don't, but either way I'll get what I want.

Nate takes a few seconds to think of what to do, but the answer is clear.

**Nate**: Alright, we have a deal.

Quinn smirks as the elevator comes to a stop.

**Quinn**: Excellent, I'll meet you tomorrow morning with the information.

He steps out and strolls along the hallway as Eliot's elevator arrives.

"Hardison?" "I can't retrieve the video since it was streamed; it has no data for me to follow, any way the communication is back up" He answers back to Nate.

*sigh* "Eliot change of plan, you are to do everything Quinn asks for just a couple of hours"…. "Eliot?" Nate tries to contact Eliot but gets surprise by what he hears.

* * *

"Good," Eliot says, and kisses him. He shouldn't continue but he can't resist, He breaks off to ask, "Are you sure Dominick is a no show?".

"No, he's busy with a little present I sent him." Quinn's hands twist in Eliot's shirt.

Eliot laughs. "Okay." They move against the wall of Eliot's room suddenly stopping at a spot near the foot of the bed while Quinn's hands move up and down Eliot's back and to his ass, pulling them closer. He has good hands. Eliot thought as a question spiked up, "Y-You don't have a gun do you?"

Quinn smirks and whispers close to his ear. "I always keep one hidden, would you like to know where it is?"

"I'll find it." He bites the curve of Quinn's neck slowly taking in the soft from the other man.

Somewhere in between those, Quinn has moved one hand to get at Eliot's fly and work his fingers in. He wraps his hand around Eliot's dick softly pressing his finger along the sides.

Eliot holds onto Quinn's hip with one hand and opens his pants with the other. Quinn gasps as Eliot goes for a rougher kiss. He leaves teeth-marks on Quinn's lips and jaw.

Quinn is lost in pure pleasure, his pupils grown dark as every touch from Eliot pulled a groan out of him. Quinn blinks and focuses his eyes on Eliot and asks "Did you find it yet?"

Eliot laughs" I haven't because I thought I lost you there for a second."

"Asshole".

"Oh, I'm getting there don't worry."

Quinn says, "You better." He wraps one leg over Eliot's and grinds them closer together. His tongue dips into Eliot's mouth and curls up. His hand finds its way into Eliot's hair and tugs at the ponytail releasing it from its band.

The room gets filled with the sounds of moaning and groaning. Eliot just hangs on tighter as both of them are close to the edge. Eliot pushed his knee up against Quinn's groin slowly making him hard as he tugs Quinn's shirt.

"What a gentleman, but there's no need to go soft on me" With that Quinn quickly discards his shirt and pulls at Eliot's shirt sending every button flying by the force.

"You little" Eliot suddenly fumes with rage and pushes Quinn towards the bed.

"Aww did I make poor little sparky mad? Quinn grins as the looks in Eliot's eyes show both hate and lust while takes off his now ruined shirt and continues to take of his pants and shoes.

Eliot smirks and disassembles Quinn's gun that he found in the band of his underwear, instantly Quinn's confidence was replaced with fear as he realizes that his trump card is taken away.

They both embrace roughly once again. Locking lips fighting for dominance, easily discarding the remainder of Quinn's clothing; their heated bodies finally touch, groaning in pleasure as their cocks make contact against each other.

"Where's that big mouth of yours now?" Eliot taunts as he re-attaches his lip to Quinn's.

Quinn smirks slightly as he turns the tables and drops Eliot on his back against the bed, quickly startling his legs "You're about to find out" He then furiously grips Eliot's fully hard member and starts licking along his shaft un till he reaches the head leaving Eliot a groining mess as he fights not to cum.

_"Fuck he's good"_ Was all Eliot could think over and over as Quinn now slowly worked his mouth up and down. Right before Quinn could take him deeper Eliot sits up a bit pulling him from the hair into a deep kiss then wraps an arm around his lower back rolling so Quinn is now lying down circling his legs around Eliot.

Breaking the kiss Eliot stares deeply into Quinn's eyes, fighting whether to keep going or…

"Are you going to just stay there staring at me or are you going to fuck me already?"

That did it.

In an instant Eliot spat on his hand quickly lubricating his shaft and as he squeezed down tightly on the base of Quinn's cock, slowly torturing him as he slowly lines up to his entrance and thrusts in .Quinn shuddered and moaned as pleasure shot through his body sharp and intense, but he wanted more.

Adjusted fully to every inch, he finally has what he wanted but he knows that Eliot is holding back the force that he craves. Between every rhythmic thrust he slowly gathers up enough knowledge to know what he has to do.

He managed to move his hands along Eliot's chest slowly moving down to his left abdomen. Suddenly, he pressures the very same spot where he once broke his rib "FUCK" instantly shooting a mix of pain and pleasure through Eliot's body making him thrust even harder and deeper.

All he could do is grip the cover a moaning mess as now Eliot is pistoning in and out of him, increasing the heat, friction and speed bringing the both close to their release.

Quinn cried out as hot cum splash against his stomach causing him to clamp the muscles of his entrance around Eliot's dick stimulating him to finally release deep inside collapsing down panting next to the world's bossiest bottom as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up early, Getting dressed as quickly as he could without passing out from the incredible pain on his lower body he's feeling. He opens the door and smiles, taking one last look at the sleeping figure still lying in a slightly disfigured bed wishing he could stay, but he knows deep inside that it's impossible.

Has he makes his way to the Leverage HQ. He opens the door and is met with a room filled with the shocked looks in the eyes of Eliot's team mates. Quinn smirks "Don't worry he's fine and if it makes you guys feel better I receiver the harder end of the deal".

He takes a disk out of his shirt pocket "I always keeping his end of the deal and by the looks on your faces I'm guessing that you've all heard our little playtime, did you manage to record it?"

"Play time? It sounded like the both of you were killing an army of guys for about 4 hours, and yeah my mind and hard drive will forever be scarred thanks to the two of you cuz ya'll were nasty" Hardison responds as he runs the disk on his computer.

"I'm glad you liked my work" Quinn laughs. Suddenly Hardison's computer show the full video with all the evidence they need plus the location in where Dominick is currently in. "The Mojave desert, a nice touch, We'll keep in touch Mr. Quinn" Nate says as he shakes Quinn's hand.

"Thank you but I have other matters at the moment in Near Ukraine but it's been fun" He walks to the door and stops "Oh and Hardison, I'm gonna be needing that recording". Stepping out of the building he sees Eliot's friend and Fellow hitter Shelly walking by with the woman that was supposed to be Eliot's date last night. Quinn laughs as Shelly mouths out the words "_You owe me"_ as he passes him.

* * *

Back at the hotel

In a room now filled by the light of the morning sun, Eliot slowly starts to wake up from his deep sleep, sitting up slightly as he rubs his eyes to make them adjust to the lit-up room. He starts scanning the room remembering every piece of what took place the night before but something was missing… "Quinn?".


End file.
